


Appreciation

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Chrisaac One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris Argent, Fisting, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you have to break into the boy's locker room and confront your daughter's boyfriend, you see things. Things that maybe you shouldn't have seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chris/Isaac, size kink

Sometimes, when you have to break into the boy's locker room and confront your daughter's boyfriend, you see things.

Things that maybe you shouldn't have seen.

Chris wishes he'd never seen Isaac.

Because the boy apparently has absolutely no shame, and when he'd turned to arch a mild eyebrow at Chris, while the hunter had been slamming Scott McCall against a locker, the older man had seen everything. _Everything_.

Fortunately, Isaac just rolled his eyes and turned away, and Chris had got on with the business of threatening Scott.

But sometimes, in the darkness of his lonely bedroom, or the heat of his shower, Chris thinks about it.

Thinks about the way that it would feel to have that sliding into him, filling him up fuller than he ever has before.

Because Chris Argent has seen a few dicks up close in his time, but never anything as _big_ as Isaac.

Of course, he never does anything about it. He knows where the lines are.

Or where they were.

Because nothing matters anymore, and Isaac has cried himself to sleep in Chris' arms for two weeks in a row.

And tonight, Isaac is wearing a pair of Chris' pajama pants that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Chris doesn't think he's wearing anything at all beneath them.

He feels his dick twitch and grits his teeth, carefully sliding out from underneath Isaac, pulling off his henley and tucking it under Isaac's head.

He knows scent is very important to wolves.

Chris takes a moment to brush his hand along the golden curls exactly once. Years of hunting have trained his natural penchant for physical affection into almost nothing.

Then he goes into the shower, and spends the next twenty minutes working four fingers into himself and thinking about it being something else.

When he comes, spurting against the shower wall, he lets himself whisper Isaac's name into the spray.

-

Chris wraps a towel around himself and heads into his room. He's just tossed his clothing onto the chair when he senses something, and turns to see Isaac leaning against the doorframe.

“I heard you,” he says softly, and Chris flushes, looking down.

He's silent a moment and then says gently, “I'm sorry about that, Isaac. It wasn't meant to be overheard. I'll understand if-”

He's interrupted by a hand flattening itself against his chest, and he startles because Chris hadn't even heard the wolf move.

Chris freezes, unable to move, feeling the heat of that hand burning into his skin. He has to do something, _say_ something, but Isaac's pressing closer still.

His free hand reaches to lift Chris' chin, and the hunter hadn't realized how much taller the werewolf is than him until he has to look up at him.

“Isaac...”

He starts to speak but is cut off by the sudden press of lips to his, and it's clear that Isaac is no fumbling novice. He delves into Chris' mouth like kissing is his secret power, and Chris has never been kissed so thoroughly in his _life_.

For just a single moment, the older man lets himself drown in Isaac, but the iron will that's been beat into him all his life makes him pull himself away, makes him try to stop this roller coaster.

“This can't happen.”

Isaac rolls his hips against Chris, and he can feel that length against his thigh, warms hands caressing his skin.

“Isaac, you don't have to-”

He's cut off again by a bite to his lower lip, regretfully tearing away from that as well. Chris reaches for Isaac's hands, pulls the wrists off of him, takes a step back to get some air.

“Isaac, this is not okay.”

Isaac turns those big blue eyes on him and crosses his arms. “Why not? We're both adults, and we both want a little physical comfort.”

Chris shakes his head. “You're not an adult, you're still a kid...”

Isaac tilts his head, and he's so fucking adorable that Chris just wants to pepper his face with kisses.

He doesn't do that kind of thing.

“Chris...” The way Isaac says his name should be outlawed, sweet and sexy all at the same time. “I'll be 19 in a month.”

The hunter honest-to-goodness did not know that and in his surprise, Isaac closes the distance, reaching for Chris' hand, and before he knows it, the older man's hands on on the fabric of Isaac's pants.

And, oh my god, can he feel every inch of it hardening under his touch, and then Isaac's chest is pressed against his, that voice of tangled innocence and sex whispering into his ear.

“I know how bad you want me, Chris. I've known for a long, long time. So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to get on your knees, and you're going to worship my cock. You're going to show me how badly you want it, and then when I think you've earned it, I'm going to bend you over the bed and make you take _all_ of it.”

And Chris is so fucking turned on, and hard already as Isaac's hand slides under his waistband and curls around him, and as he arches into that grip, he knows that he's going to do everything that Isaac wants, and more.

When the younger man lets go, Chris drops to his knees and reaches for Isaac, who runs his hand through Chris' hair as he steps from his pants.

Isaac is just as huge as Chris remembers, and he's already salivating to get that thing in his mouth, as he cranes his neck to look up questioningly, as if for permission. Chris flushes faintly again as he realizes what he's doing.

Isaac's lips twitch in a smirk and he nods. “Go ahead, Chris. Show me.”

He doesn't need any further encouragement.

Chris reaches out and curls his hands lightly around Isaac's thickness, loosely, just feeling the weight of it, before leaning close to press soft kisses at the tip.

He trails kisses down along the shaft and back to the front, leaving no part untouched. Then Chris wraps his hand tightly around the base and suckles at the tip of Isaac's cock, before running his tongue along the underside.

Finally he starts sliding it into his mouth, tongue picking up the taste of Isaac's precome as it swirls over and around the head.

Chris loses himself in this, laving his tongue everywhere, using his hand as well as his mouth, testing his limits to see how much he can take into his throat. He's so engrossed that when Isaac's hand tightens in his hair and pulls back, it takes him a handful of heartbeats to comply.

Dazed eyes look up at Isaac, who uses his werewolf strength to lift Chris up, to toss him onto the bed.

“Hand and knees,” he half growls, and Chris scrambles to obey, all thought of stopping this train long gone.

Isaac reaches for a bottle, slicking up two fingers, arching a brow when they go in easily.

“Oh, _Chris_ ,” he says softly, “You were opening yourself up in the shower weren't you?”

He slides them in a few more times, then adds another, fucking Chris on three fingers.

“You were thinking of my dick when you pushed your fingers into yourself, weren't you?”

Chris just moans his agreement, pressing back as Isaac spreads his fingers inside him.

“How many Chris, how many fingers did you use?”

“Four,” Chris manages with a gasp, and quickly Isaac ups his count to match, after applying more lube.

“Look at you taking four fingers for me, Chris. Just gorgeous. Ready to up the ante?”

Without waiting for a response, Isaac slides the fingers out, folding his thumb into his palm and pressing the hand back in.

Chris is squirming and moaning repeatedly as Isaac twists his hand slightly, and then pushes, and his gasp echoes Chris' as Isaac's hand slides all the way in.

“So _good_ for me, Chris, I've got my whole hand inside you. You're amazing.”

Chris shivers softly at the praise, squeezing involuntarily around Isaac's hand.

Slowly he withdraws, chuckling low at Chris' whine.

“Don't worry, baby, I'm going to make you take everything I've got.”

Chris' dick is leaking against the quilt, and he's torn between wanting to rub himself on the blanket and wanting to come with Isaac inside him.

Isaac slides both thumbs inside Chris and pulls him apart widely, and then shifts closer, lining up, and slowly sliding the first inch into that still too-tight passage.

Chris makes a strangled sound into the bed, and Isaac stops there, letting himself breathe a moment as Chris tightens around him.

Isaac then pulls out again, pouring more of the bottle's contents onto himself, before pushing that single inch back in again.

Chris moans out, curving his hips upward to push back, and the werewolf takes that as encouragement and gradually presses further in.

He teases Chris for a few moments like that, just fucking him with those scant inches, until the older man is whimpering in frustration.

With a dark chuckle, Isaac pushes in more, and he knows the _second_ he's found that special bundle of nerves deep inside, because Chris jerks under him and squeezes around his cock.

“ _There_ you go, babe. That's it. You ready for some more?”

When there's no answer, Isaac starts to pull out, but Chris lifts his head and nods. “Yes, please, more.”

The werewolf slides himself deeper into Chris, and he's almost all the way in now, but he again stops to fuck Chris like that.

Chris has a steady pressure against his prostate, and he feels so fucking _full_ right now, that he can't hold back much longer, and he grits out Isaac's name.

“Shh, it's okay, babe, go ahead. Come for me, come just from my cock.”

Isaac adds another inch and fucks Chris hard with what he's fit in, until Chris shudders beneath him, crying out against the quilt.

Chris comes so hard that the world fuzzes out for a few moments, and when he's back in control of his faculties, Isaac has slid himself all the way home.

“Oh god, Chris, you're amazing. I can't believe you took all of it.” Isaac rolls his hips a bit, just marveling at the way that Chris feels beneath him.

“I wish I could stay in you all the time. I'd love to go to sleep like this, wake you up by fucking you. You'd like that, wouldn't you Chris?”

Not for the first time, Chris envies the wolf refraction period, because that's got him thinking about another round.

Isaac's already fucking into him, thrusting without care for Chris anymore, chasing his own release now. When he finds it, the wolf's claws come out slightly and prick tiny holes in Chris' skin.

The hunter really shouldn't find it as hot as he does.

Chris can feel Isaac's come spurting inside as his cock twitches with it. The hunter's still thinking about how it would feel to have Isaac filling him up like this always.

Instead of pulling out right away, Isaac tugs him to the side, wrapping his arms around Chris. He curls the older man back into him, holding him tight, placing soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, as if he were something precious.

This too, is something Chris thinks he could get used to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3


End file.
